Gohan's leap of fate
by ChileRoland
Summary: Gohan hates his father for not returning and so decides that this is a life he wants to leave behind what happens when he hides his Ki and dives off the lookout ,then what happens when he returns to find the brother he never had?
1. The run

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with DBZ. I will restate it in normal terms. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz.  
  
Gohan stood on the edge of the lookout. He could hear his father's voice. "Wait don't I have a say in this?" He listened as his father fed them a bunch of crap of caring about the earth. Gohan took a large breath and then looked at the revived Trunks. Trunks had been...his student in one time line.now Trunks was his idol. Trunks looked over at him and Gohan waved a goodbye deciding that this life was getting rather hectic. Anyway, he could easily survive on his own.  
  
He had done it at the age of three or four. Trunks realized his thoughts and yelled for the crowd to turn but by the time they did Gohan had powered up to his full power and used every inch of his Ki to shoot a beam temporarily blinding his friends. He let himself fall having saved just enough Ki to slow down his descent when he came to the ground. of course it would come back on its own yes but it would blind them.  
  
Gohan had learned to hide his Ki from even Piccolo. As he left himself fall past the site of the lookout he heard Trunks follow and Piccolo too. Yamcha's scream could be clearly heard as he alerted Goku of his son's disappearance. He saw Piccolo and used a special skill he had perfected and hidden from his father and all the others. Gohan cloaked himself then his Ki so he could fall without being followed. As he fell he had two thoughts. 'Goodbye chaos.' And the ever popular, 'I don't need anybody.' He hit the ground almost an hour later slowing himself just enough so he didn't break anything. Gohan (or as he would soon choose to be known Ryan) fell asleep.  
  
(Hope you like Chapter 1!) Let me say something about this kind of Fan fiction. I've seen plenty of stories that depict this happening at this moment. They portray him running off and becoming a drug addict and gangster or such. This will portray him leading a normal childhood with his adopted parents and in his teen years singing country. Well darn gave away the over view of the first few chapters. heh heh this will be a long one. I beg of you to give me Reviews to keep this going! PLEASE nothing really harsh though. I can already tell you I am an amateur. 


	2. The return

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with DBZ. I will restate it in normal terms. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz. I do not own Dbz.  
  
As Gohan fell to horrible dreams of Cell and Goku who he would refer to for the last time as his father until he was older. In between the dangerous dreams and the feverish hallucinations of consciousness he remembered a lady stopping near him and screaming. "It's a kid! Quick, now go get that phone."  
  
The next thing that happened he was lying in a hospital. A doctor looked at him as Gohan stirred. "What's your name kid?" Gohan looked at him confused and unable to register the normal but alien sounds coming from the doctor's mouth. "Oh. . hum Ryan." "Funny Ryan there is a guy here who seems to think your name is Gohan." He sighed.  
  
As the door burst open Piccolo stood in the doorway Vegeta beside him. "Leave me alone you two." He charged up and jumped form his bed to the windowsill. "Come on Vegeta, Piccolo if anyone will understand it's you two. Goodbye." Gohan fell backwards out of the window then flew off masking his Ki signature.  
  
Back in the hospital room Piccolo made as if to follow. Vegeta's hand flew out. "Let the boy go green guy. Something tells me our paths will meet again."  
  
Gohan flew straight to an orphanage and asked them to take him in. Within a week he had been adopted as Ryan Peron. He grew normally but as he got older the less he thought of Chi-Chi as his mother.  
  
-------------------Piccolo/Gohan 7 years later.-------------  
  
Piccolo sat in deep meditation when suddenly his thoughts were broken by a great stress. A great strength flew toward him would it be evil or good he couldn't tell. Meanwhile miles away Gohan was sitting beside his new mother chatting about his first car with his new father. Suddenly he gasped his eyes widening. "Piccolo, oh no!" The lady looked at him. "What's wrong Ryan who is Piccolo?" Gohan took a deep breath and began to tell her his live story as best he could and by the time he was done she had a smirk on her face. So did the man. "It's about time you admitted it. I'm Krillin's sister." It was Gohan's turn to gasp and be surprised. "We've been keeping your mom up to date ever since that day. But if something is wrong go! I doubt they will recognize you though." Gohan took a deep breath. "I think I want it kept that way." He put on a weak thin clothed mask tightening it around his face it contorting easily to his hair. He wore a custom tailored suit with a red cape. "Thank you m, um ma'am. " She looked up at him as he floated into the air. "I know you won't be coming back so, thanks." Gohan smiled and shot into the air and as he approached Piccolo, Gohan noticed something else near his green friend who would not recognize him. There was a being about five foot twelve and it seemed to be a regular person except for the one thing that Gohan Vegeta and the new enemy had in common. It was the tail of course.  
  
As he neared he could hear him. "I heard that I have a grandson. Where is he Namekian?" Now he could see him. he looked just like his father. "You are Bardock then? Goku or. Kakarot is dead.. And his son ran away a long time ago. So why are you here?" Gohan came closer and Piccolo looked at him. "Who's this some apprentice of yours Bardock-sai?" Gohan abandoned all previous plans and unmasks himself and powering up he destroys all the fake jewelry on his face. Earrings and nose ring and such as well as the contacts that when removed revealed his black eyes. "No I'm the grandson you speak of."  
  
"Gohan!?" Said a voice from the new Sayain, Vegeta who just landed Trunks beside him. Vegeta smirked and walked past Piccolo first to Gohan who he surprised by putting him in a hug. Then to Bardock who shook hands with him. "You did survive then. The hero of the race returns." Bardock nodded slightly red. "Yes well this is my grandson? Well then, I should warn you. They are revived. All you ever faced are back."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? Even Nappa?" Bardock nodded. "Everyone. Freiza.. This being called Cell. they all return." He sighed lightly. "I was reborn too though so I searched out where my son was last known to be and luckily I find the king and prince of all Saiyan's too. Even my grandson is here. Well I plan to stay and fight."  
  
A voice rings out. It is the same as Gohan's but it sounded to be a bit hardened. "So a reunion? I'm coming too. (There is no Buu. Also for Videl/Gohan fans. Videl is gone. Gohan had someone else and already has a daughter.HAHA) What do you say to that. I say hello Gohan." Bardock looked up and found himself with a lump in his throat. "Kakarot? My son. is it you?" No reply.. Only a blue of colors and Goku reappeared. no halo. Goku was put into a death grip by his father and Vegeta and Gohan dropped into an anime fall. After wrestling out of the grip it was Gohan's turn from Goku.  
  
Only this time when his father wrapped his arms around his son he chose that second to smack him up side the head. "Do you know how much you have put your mother through!?" Gohan only let one tear fall and said nothing else. "I'll also have you know everyone here is probably going to forgive you but what about your brother? Will he?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Brother? What brother?" Goku pointed some miles off. "Him." Gohan squinted a miniature version of his father was flying at them he had.. Golden hair.. A super Sayain. and there was no way he was older then Trunks. This new arrival stopped. He was confused. "Which one of you is Goku?" Goku waved and was almost bowled over by his younger son. "You're little Goten eh? Well meet your big brother and grandpa." Goten looked at Gohan first. "G-Gohan?" He seemed choked up. "You're the Gohan. my brother. the one who they talk about every Christmas about when he defeated Cell?" When Gohan nodded he was placed in a hug by the younger Saiyan in less then two seconds. Bardock looked at his son and grandchildren with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, then. I guess we should begin to prepare. We have about two years. These people are under going training to make them stronger. But right now we still have the upper hand." Gohan looked up. "Uh, grandpa?" He said feeling rather childish and Bardock jumped at being addressed like this. "Well you could stay with me for the night. Or as long as you're here." Goku tilted his head. "What you don't plan on coming back?" Goten was clinging to his arm. "Come on big brother." Obviously the kid had idolized him. "Why, you accept me and maybe mom will but the others.. They won't. I can tell now. How could they.. Yamcha. Tien.. Roshi. Krillin. none of them would." It was Vegeta's turn to smack him in the back of the head. "Risk you'll have to take boy. Bardock I would be honored if you stayed with me."  
  
Bardock nodded and Vegeta motioned for him to follow and the other three Saiyan's took off after making plans to meet in a day. Piccolo had long since returned to his meditation leaving the three remaining Saiyan's to race off. Goten went in first while Gohan sat on the roof. He heard his mother's voice as she obsessed about Goku being back and heard Goku say that he wasn't the only one and point toward the roof. He knew he was just out of view of his mother. Finally after a deep breath he slid down one side and stood in front of her his red cape behind him. "Gohan? Gohan? Oh Gohan."  
  
He took his real mother into his arms as she cried. Despite the earlier happenings he was unprepared when his mother slapped him across the face. He was about to ask what he had done when he sighed. "I deserved that mom I was selfish but." He flashed a smile. "It's good to see you grandma." Chi- Chi's eyes swelled. "You mean..?" Gohan nodded. "Three years old." Gohan cracked his neck lightly.  
  
"I thought I would go get her." Chi-Chi looked him in the eye. "What about the child's mother?" He looked away. "Dead the gangsters were doing a drive by at the wrong time." Chi-Chi looked saddened. For about fifteen minutes they all sat and chat. Gohan was mainly talking to his little brother and visa-versa. Goten seemed enamored with is older brother. After a while Gohan set back to the home of his guardians where they talked with him for a while and after he hugged each of them once he took his black eyes red haired baby girl in his arms and made his way back to the Son household. Chi-Chi made a fuss about the kid.  
  
Even Goku was making a big deal about it. But mainly Gohan couldn't put her down. If there was one thing he was actually good at it was being a father, and a single father at that. That night after making sure the three year old was in bed he lie down next to his brother and was about to drift off into an restless sleep when suddenly Goten says. "Tomorrow. will you teach me some moves?" A grin spread across Gohan's face and I must tell you it was a maniacal one. "Yeah sure Goten."  
  
And he interrupted one more time. "And Gohan.. I'm glad you came back." Gohan shed one quick tear before falling asleep.  
  
(I know these past few chapters and the next chapter have/will be very undescriptive I have been very tired lately I promise this will get a lot better.) 


	3. The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ though I wish I did.I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ I do not own DBZ  
  
One more thing about this story. Gohan's sense of self control gave out when he was 14 and he became an early father having a three year old at the age of 18 for those who wonder about it.  
  
(Thank you for your support... oh wait I forgot no one reviews these *sigh* maybe I could just have Nappa destroy earth.... meh. REVIEW! OR THE EARTH GETS IT! )  
  
Gohan true to his word woke first in the house. He turned to one side to see his baby girl Penny asleep lightly next to him. 'Must have gotten scared last night... she just never crys..... out loud that is.' He kissed her on the cheek then turned to his other side seeing his younger brother. He had only known this kid one night and already he knew. He would die for his brother. He ran a softened hand down his brothers face. (He's not gay he's just sentimental.) Goten soon stirred to smell Gohan's cooking. He wasn't awake enough to remember yesterday and wondered who would be cooking bacon because Chi-Chi rarely did. Then he turned over and saw his niece and memories come rushing back. The child stirred.  
  
She looked up at her uncle smiling lightly. Goten entered the kitchen the girl in his arms him in wonder at how ... natural it felt. He was so young yet he was sure he could get used to this. (I am just going to say that for this story Goten is about 7.) Gohan had the table sat and soon everyone, even Chi-Chi, sat down to the large breakfast. Goku and Goten were surprised... no fearful of how much Penny could eat. "Quarter Saiyan you know." Gohan said. He had made plenty of eggs for the kid. After breakfast was done, he carried his daughter out with him and Goten followed. Gohan took a deep breath. "Iiiiiiiicaaaarrrruuuuuussss!" He cried for the first time in years. There was the steady flap of wings and as Gohan watched the flight of the Icarus (Joke for ironmaiden fans!) the dinosaur now large landed beside Gohan and rubbed up against him taking time to investigate the small girl in his arms.  
  
She quietly patted the animal. "Hey buddy keep an eye on her will you." Icarus only roared. He sat his dauhgter down kissing her on the cheek when she called for him to stay. "It'll be okay we will be done soon." The animal created a sort of play pin with its large tail. "I missed you Icarus." He patted the Dinosuar lightly then turned to Goten. "Alright little bro. Show me what you got... I already know you're a supersaiyan... heeey yeah mind explaining how thats possible... you are what... seven? So you were born that very same year....." A tear came down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten... sorry I left. I know what you must have felt like being alone." Goten hugged his brother and then stepped back powering up... Supersaiyan ....2!? Gohan gasped... (This throws the whole timeline off whack but I like tot hink oddly so perhaps I shall revisit this bit of a list quickly.  
  
Goku: Mystic levels Goten: SS2 Gohan SS4 Trunks: SS Vegeta: SS4 Thats that)  
  
"Right come on then.. give me your all." They sparred he powered up slowly and finally he got to his maximum power and sent the small Saiyan to the ground with Gokus patenet gust attack. (Think back to Saiyan saga Goku knocks the ogre out of the ring.) "Dad told me something Goten. In order to break these limits you think you have you have to focus emotionally not totally physically. Goten physically you could easily catch up with me. But you haven't got the emotional feelings. Tell me what makes you really sad and or mad." Goten hesitated blushing. "The thought of you leaving again...." It was Gohan's turn to blush. "I garuntee yo thats not happening unless I die. But now I want you to close your eyes take ten deep breaths and imagine... that father and I were fighting with someone like Cell.  
  
Oh thats right you've never seen him... hold on don't be scared im going to transmit you an image created and altered from my memories... Focus on it." He connected to his brothers mind telepathically and sent him an image of the Goku and Gohan fighting a revived and stronger cell... (which could and will happen) Suddenly Gohan and Goku stared to lose and the image looped in Gotens mind. "Grasp it Goten and focus... imagine you are there." Goten was in a sort of hypnotised state due to their brain connection. Gohan watched a bit torn as tears began to leak and in a scream that was much like his own Goten erupted powering to his full power. "Daaaaady! Gooohan! Leave them alone... YOU JERK."  
  
Goten actually charged at Gohan causing him to know that this idea had been a bad one. He had accidently made Goten believe that Gohan was Cell and that he was standing over the other Saiyans bodys. Goten landed three major punches actually knocking the breath out of the older Saiyan. (Half saiyans will always be reffered to as saiyans unless I am trying to make a point that they are halfbreed.) He felt it coming on ... he knew it wouldn't be held back he turned and screamed as his own daughter for the first time began to cry outloud. "GET HER TO THE CAVE ICARUS."  
  
Goku came out just in time to see the dinosaur carrying the young child to the home Goku had made for it a long time ago. "What's going on." As Gohan became actually wounded not wanting to fight back and hurt the half-pint Goku. "Dad... tried a OW! training method to strengthen him... over did it a bit... can't bring him out. Only one way." He connected again to the kids brain and began to steal the image from him... for him that was possible. Goten with his deepest focus gone fell to the ground in a drone like state. Through out all this the ground had taken many craters as... Goten finally caught up with Gohan's level... yes as hard as it is to believe that one training session could send him up that much you must understand the pain that came for the child who only wanted his brother and father with him... this child did not want gold or riches... just a family.  
  
Gohan watched as Goten began to weep. "Goten wake up and come forth from your trance back into yourself. All is well." Gohan finally sat back holding his badly bruised bare chest. When Goten did come to he looked over at Gohan out of pure wonder. "What happened to you? whoa! I feel... like...." He looked opposite of the sun where in a few hours the full moon would be. His tail had returned and so had Gokus and Gohans so the Son family had regained the Saiyan pride. "You've ascended. Now I have to go get Penny before the full moon comes. Yes it can affect even young quarter breeds. Dad you should explain to Goten what happes when you have these and see the full moon." He dashed off and when he found the cave Gohan wasn't to surprised to find his grandfather there. The only full blooded Saiyan who didn't have to be hit on the head to be pure hearted. Other then Vegeta... but that had come over time Bardock was pure. "You have much love in your heart. I know and it is good that you do because you can control it. You can control your emotions. " Gohan looked from his grandfather to his daughter who was in Bardocks arms. Gohan can almost picture that being his father as they informed Bardock that his son would be sent to destroy a planet called earth. He could also picture the fight Bardock had probably put up but given into eventually.  
  
" You can't stay here....." Bardock raised an eyebrown his tail flicking impatiently. "The moon light won't get me back here I can sense it." Gohan cocked his head. "Must be a fullblood thing." Bardock motioned him closer and whispered something in his ear. A long conversation. Gohan listened to him and that night sitting around a fire Goten Trunks Goku Vegeta and Bardock and Penny discussed the plan. "The only one who dosen't have his tail is little Trunks. So you will stay behind with Penny." Trunks skulked but nodded. "Are you sure Grandpa dad says its impossible." "When a lot of us transform we can control things but if we are alone we can't." "It would be fun." Vegeta said sounding as enthusiastic as Goten might. So as the moon came out five Saiyans stepped into the night their tails hanging out freely through holes in the back of their clothes. Gohan felt it and the others did too... they all began to feel the pain as they changed... he had only changed twice.... each time he hadn't felt it. Now that he was in control he could . He felt himself grow more hair and everything (and I mean everything) grew along with it.  
  
Gohan had one non-primate thought. Lesslie woulda been interested in the size of certain things about halfway through. He was able to shed one more tear over his lost love. Before transforming they had all powered up to their ss levels so they didn't look like Gohan and Vegeta once had that time. Gohan felt that he could control it. He could hear Goten in his mind. 'way cool!' Vegeta. 'AMAZING!' Goku. 'wow....wow...' Bardock. 'I'm back in action.' They all just sat so that they weren't seeable this had just been for the experience they had had no need for this transformation. As a cloud hovere dinfront of the moon they shrunk and began running toward the cave.  
  
Gohan though was shrinkng so slow he had to wait a couple of seconds before he could fit in. When he finally did get in he looked to see that this little expidition had really shaken Penny up. She was on the small bed Gohan had made for himself when he was a kid so that he could stay off and on with Icarus. The dinosaur itself whined until they had returned to normal. Trunks though oddest of all just sat his jaw dropped to the ground. Gohan sat on the bed of leaves beside Penny offering her open arms. "It's alright it's just us.." That was the main difference between children of Saiyans and children of humans. Most kids at the age three woulda been talking about how cool it was but Saiyans at that age were extremely timid. And exspecially the girls because they were so rare.  
  
Gohan sensed Gotens eyes on him... studying him.. trying to be just like him. These expeditions with the cave continued... so did the training sessions... over the next three months. Gohan spent most of his time either with Goten Goku Vegeta Bardock or alone with his daughter teaching her everything he knew about her uncle grandpa and greatgrandpa (All he knew of Bardock came from the stories Vegeta used to tell him before mirai Trunks came.) It was the day before the evils were set to return that the whole Z force was assembled. Goku taught them each (the ones who didn't know it that was) the (It's been so long since I wrote this attacks name I forgot how to spell it) Kamehameha wave. Then he did his best to teach the quick learners the Instant transmission and by the end Goten and Gohan were practicing warp Kamehameha waves.  
  
Like Goku had done to Cell. Right before that last night that they would spend in the caves (in order to lure the enemies away) Goku gave them a speech. " Alright you guys listen. We've protected earth and other planets many times. Now all our enemies are back. They are stronger. But we have new allies too. Thanks to the addition of my eldest son Gohan and my father and My youngest who is now old enough to fight we have a chance... but we have one more addition to this special forces group." There was a loud noise As Icarus came toward the group. Icarus was huge now and easily outmassed anyone there as it landed beside them. "Tonight the evil will follow our Ki. Thanks to eighteens planning we can lure them away from any villages. Tonight is luckily enough the full moon So the Saiyans with tails will go first together we can keep control. Trunks being the only Saiyan without one will take the offensive with others. Now the full plan. Vegeta has volunteered to hunt down and destroy Nappa Radditz Brolly (Gohan remembered Brolly) and the Ginyu force. Dad and Goten will hunt down Freiza.  
  
"Gohan and I will take to fighting number 17 and 19 and Gero. And of course we will also find Cell. But for those that can't transform you have been grouped up to help us out because in our big form we will be rather slow and lumbery. Eighteen will stay behind with Marron and Penny. Get sleep while you can men and women. Gohan Goten Yamcha and Krillin I want to meet with you." The four others elected to stay behind stood waiting. Yamcha and Krillin because they like Piccolo had not been assigned jobs but Gohan guessed Piccolo would know his."Krillin... some of the enemies from our childhood will be here too like Tao. I trust you and Yamcha can handle them. " THe two nodded. At being dismissed they yawned. " Alright... now as for you two. You excelled at the instant transmission and I wanted to ... congragdulate you. You two have made me proud." They both broke into grins. "Gohan you Penny and Goten will sleep in the back cavern of the cave with Icarus so there is no chance you wil be awakened unneededly. Goodnight." The two walked into the cave Gohan picked up his sleeping daughter and headed for a back cavern that was warm and had two real beds in it. Goten sat on one as Gohan tucked Penny into the other beside where he would lay down. "Somethin on your mind bro?" He asked the younger Saiyan. "Yeah... I've been thinking... I talked to grandpa and I thought... well lets just say I'm going to use one of the Dragons three wishes for Grandpa when this is over." "Three?" "Dende strengthened the dragon as his family grew."  
  
Gohan blinked utterly amazed "Dende has a family? Before this is over I have to go see him.. Whats the wish though?" Goten looked away and then said finally. "I'm going to bring back the Saiyans and planet Vegeta as our ally." Gohan's eyes widened. "I'm scared Gohan... we can't let the Saiyans die... They are part of me. Don't you see?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah..." Goten finally spoke up a sentence which had it come from any male other than his brother would have scared him. "I love you Gohan.... don't ever go away. Never please." Gohan smiled and nodded in the dim light.  
  
He laid down next to his daughter and thought. 'I may have no choice... This may be the last chance I have to hold Penny.... oh Dende... no..... I want to see her grow up.... please... Do what ever you want with my but let me see her grow up first. God no.' He hugged his daughter close crying no... sobbing. This is the kind of thing that made him run in the first place. He was cursed. "We can do it Gohan I know we can ..." Goten said as he drifted off and Gohan continued to sob holding the sleeping girl to his chest. 'Maybe I won't die... maybe worse they will paralize me or something and I'll still never hold her.... ' He finally slept and when he awoke it was to find Penny gone and when he looked he saw eighteens graceful figure holding her. "They've come Gohan.  
  
Vegeta can sense them. " Gohan jumped up fast his Ki blasting up as he powered to full super saiyan power. The raise of his brothers Ki awoke Goten. Goten did the same which caused Goku to wake and do the same. As the Son family entered to find Vegeta and Bardock at their fullest. "I'm going to kill my own sons..." Bardock said.  
  
"No Kakarot maybe we won't have to yet. NEW PLAN AVOID THE KILLING OF RADDITZ AND BROLLY IF WORSE COMES TO WORSE I CAN ALWAYS BIND THEM UP..."  
  
Vegeta yelled now. "CELLS HERE! FREIZA HERE! INTO ACTION THE ANDROIDS ARE COMING QUICK AND SO IS GERO!" Goten and Bardock took off changing as they hit the sunlight Gohan followed his father as they changed to their giant forms as well Unfourtunetly Radditz Nappa and Brolly some miles away were changing too. Gohan and Goku began to knock down tree after tree trapping cell so that his only way out was up unless he wanted to waist precious energy.  
  
Cell flew up nonetheless and the minute Cell was caught in Gohans grasp he started laughing... they knew. Suddenly from every Direction came discs cutting off the Saiyans tails sending them down to size... for now at least. Gohan growled turning to Cell. "REMEMBER ME?" Goku now recovering as well looked at Gohan. " DAD GO FIND THE ANDROIDS THIS GUY IS MINE!" He looked the sneering Cell in the eyes and pulled back his hands.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEHa-" He dissappeared and reappeared behind Cell who had not expected it. "AAAA" He was surprised to find this beat Cell easily... he wacthed as his father defeated the androids with no trouble... but Vegeta.... he couldn't beat the ginyus inface he was losing to Captain Ginyu. "Thats it!" " SPECIAL FORCES AWAKEN AND HEAR ME IT IS I GOHAN. THE OLDER THEY ARE THE STRONGER! CELL AND THE ANDROIDS WERE CHILD PLAY BUT FRIEZA WILL BE HARD!" GOku turned to him "If your theorys true then... KRILLIN!" Krillin stood face to face with Tao. "Heh heh heh." Tao drew back one finger and shot a beam..at Krillin who thinking it would be weak didn't move. Finally it was Gohan who knocked him out of the way and took a hit for it Right through one of his shoulders. The rage.... the rage was coming... he erupted stopping all the fighting. all the evils turned to him... they would gang up on him infact they did they surrounded him and all at once ran at him but he gave off a large Ki blast knocking all but General Green from the red Ribbon Army off balance (Mi and Peelof arent in this list so Green is #1.)  
  
"You're the strongest here huh?" Green said not seeming a bit scared. The plan now in ruins the Z fighters turned toward any oponet they could find and began to fight. The fights began and lasted for days... Yes days as 18 hid keeping her Ki down in the cave feeding the children with what they had. Three days after the begginging battle people were getting worn down (each night of course the enemies would all at once dissapear....) Finally Gohan knew they would be beaten. He had beaten green and most of the RRA the previous night and Raditz and Brolly wer ebeing guiarded by Bardock who was trying to turn them over. Gohan knew this third day would be a bad one for him the minute he head Freiza cackling in his ear. He got up and began tto fight right off of instinct still fighting as he regained control. As he turned for a desperation move he felt it... his right arm was severed off. The skin healed over quick. Ignoring the pain as best he could he attacked Freiza and singlehandedly (Pun intended) beat him. He was wearing his fathers old clothes as was Bardock. So if one wasn't careful one could find themselves sending the wrong signals to the wrong people. Well now Gohan couldn't be confused.  
  
He would need three Senzu beans and a week of sleep to regrow his arm he knew but that could not come all he could do was keep fighting and hope that eighteen and the kids were still alive. A mericule happened as Nappa moved in for the kill on Gohan later that day. There was a flash of light and the should of something flying through the air and Gohan subconciously grabbed it. Gripping it tightly he realized something. It was the Z sword reforged. After that he found the Ginyu force was rather easy. But it was down to all the remaining (for Tien and chiautzu had lost their lives.) fighters and Nappa Kingcold and Androids 19 17 and 20. Something... probably the abscence of their superiors had given the six enemies new power. Try as they might they couldn't beat them. That's when Gohan had an idea. He lured the remaining enemies into another empty Cave by rojection a bit of his Ki energy inside. Then once in he blew the cave to smitherenes... when nothing moved they celebrated a victory.  
  
As they made to head towards the Cave they felt an immense group of powers behind them. "Going somewhere?" Came Cells voice. "You would have thought you would have gottten it by now... You have to get us in order or turn us over one way but it has to be done in order." The fight began Tao was back and so the fighters continued only the enemies all were stronger and the Z sword was no match for the androids finally he threw it away from the battle it landed in a slab of stone face up. The Z fighters that remained regathered as the enemies drew in. Gohan knew they would lose. Unless they came up with a good plan soon.  
  
(Well I was very undescriptive with the fights purposely to lead you all to think that It would be a rather short FF. NOpe The next chapter will be focused mainly on one fight. Gohan/Goten Nappa/Cell. And the happenings in each of their minds. What happens when Gohan thinks Gotens dead and Visa- versa? Find out!) 


	4. the new plan the genocide reversal, the ...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own DBZ that is property of Funimation unfortunately. I wish I did though because I would be one RIIIIICH guy. Anyway, on to the only thing I do own THIS FF!  
  
Gohan turned as the fighting ceased for the night. Freiza and Cell stepped forth now and Gohan got into a defensive position. "So back for more?" He said snidely, one armed. Freiza broke into laughs while Cell only snarled. "For what ever reason our master has decided that we will break off assault and in four weeks we will return for the final battle. Good luck to you. Or not. I suggest you get that healed." Cell looked at his arm and laughed as the two villains took off. The group for the first time since that fateful night headed toward the cave. Gohan's heart gave a nasty thump when he saw that the cave. was in ruins. blocked off by crumbled rock. He leapt past Goku and Goten and began to break the large boulders with his bare hands. He ran in once he had cleared a path. "Penny! Penny! EIGHTEEN! GRANDPA! PENNY!" He pushed through more rubble piles until he came to a brightly lit room. In it Radditz, Brolly, and Bardock stood in SSJ mode lighting the dark area. What he saw by their energetic light made him gasp. He ignored the conversation Bardock was trying to start with his grandson. "They're on our side now. we have the advanta- are you listening?"  
  
Gohan looked past the Saiyans. full blooded. Eighteen was sitting at the back the two children calmly sleeping Trunks was cooking over a small fire. "Eighteen why was the caved blocked I thought.. Awe jeeze. I thought I wouldn't see her. or you again." He looked from Trunks to Eighteen to his daughter. Goten followed soon after. "Did you find them yet Goh- oh. looks like you did. Is that food!? I'm starved!!" After being sure for himself that he was not hallucinating that the young girl was there Gohan stood and began to give a report to Bardock and Goku. "Right. Gohan take these now." Three things came toward him. 1. The pouch with the Senzu beans. 2. The Z sword. 3. The Power Pole. "I think they'll all be useful." Gohan first took a couple of the Senzu beans and felt his strength recover and felt the stump of his arm grow... "I'm not going to be much use for a while.. That is if you want this to come back." Gohan waved with his stump.  
  
That night as he and Goten lay to sleep he pulled something out from his baggage. He handed it to Goten. Goten unwrapping the small package and opening the box discovered it. "A cape.. Like Piccolos." Gohan nodded. "Was mine when I fought cell. I had the clothes restored too. It might have good luck, left in it." Goten smiled and changed into the old clothes with the restored shirt. As he tied the belt and put on the cape Gohan couldn't help but smirk. "You look intimidating kid." Goten laughed shyly looking slightly red. Gohan pulled out another box from his package. He opened it to reveal a bigger version of Goten's. "We can wear this together. When we fight together." Gohan said a slight grimace as he replaced the lid. Goten looked up as he changed into his old clothes. "Gohan," "Hmm?" "Glad you're here." Gohan replied with a sentence even he could tell was forced and sounded like a lie. "Glad I am here." Goten looked. almost sad. Gohan shrugged laying down on the bed beside his daughter remembering how he felt when he saw the cave passageway blocked up. 'Was I seriously yelling like that? God I'm such a wimp.' Gohan fell asleep but this time he had a dream.  
  
A young woman stood in front of him in Saiyan uniform a tail hanging out. "Gohan." She said softly. "Gohan. tell him to make the wish one week before the battle." Gohan struggled into consciousness wondering what it meant. but decided it had little significance and if he still felt the need he would address it at that time.  
  
Over the next three weeks he mainly healed and trained Goten on some Ki controlling techniques. Goten took the lessons and learned each one well and was soon throwing beam after beam after bean non-stop. The day his hand finally grew back, Gohan remembered his dream. He also realized something.. He had one week left. He turned to Goten in the middle of the night sitting up so fast he woke Penny. "Goten. UP!" Goten rolled over lazily. "Just a few more min-minutes mom." Gohan yelled. " WAKE UP!" Goten woke so fast that when he gained control he found himself standing on the bed. (A/N: Have any of you ever had that happen. I have. I woke up so quick the first thing I knew I was standing up. By the way I decided to add this chapter in as it was vital to the future.) Gohan looked over getting out of bed as Penny fell back into her slumber. He looked Goten in the eye. "The wish Goten its time." Goten blinked. "You mean." Gohan nodded. "SAIYANS ARISE!" The room was then filled with Trunks, Vegeta, a confused Goku, and an angry Brolly, an energetic as always Radditz and of course the ever vigilant Bardock. "Come. to the lookout." (Childe Gohan to the tower came, hahaha) As some of then were filled in on the lookout Gohan dressed in his Piccolo-ish outfit. Goten following his lead dressed in his. "Better get the green man." Vegeta said as they filled them in on part of the plan, only the part of summoning the dragon. "No need your yelling woke me up. Getting the dragon eh okay I'm coming." The group took off toward the lookout, flying at a steady pace. They landed on the top level and the Son family took towards the place where the dragon balls were kept. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Bardock in that order filled into the place and Gohan was the one to speak up. He used as a joke the saying Krillin had tried on the Namekian dragon, knowing it would work. "Arise dragon now and hear my howl to make my wish come true!" The saying was actually empowering and he smirked as the all too familiar darkness came and the Eternal Dragon rose around and above them. Gohan stepped forth followed by Goten. "Speak your three wishes now." Goten looked up a little fearful. "I wish you to restore planet Vegeta and its entire people as Earths ally!" The dragons eyes glared as Bardock and Vegeta gasped. Vegeta grunted and didn't try to stop his jaw from dropping nearly to the ground. "It is done. what is your next wish." Gohan spoke up now. "I wish a battalion... no a whole army of Saiyan's was here now to help us." The dragon's eyes turned red again and a group of Saiyan's appeared on the tower all in a cowering position. "Wha? Freiza. where.is he? Bardock!" One man stepped forth. "What is happening?" Bardock made a snide face. "You're now a few years into the future. You are on the planet my son was sent to destroy. He and his sons have revived planet Vegeta." With this the group turned toward Goku. "Failure." They said in unison. there were many. hundred of these Saiyan's all dressed in their uniforms. Males and females alike stood before Gohan. The man at the front raised a finger toward Goku. "You will die for failure." Suddenly Vegeta appeared in front of them. "I king Vegeta the second forbid you to touch him." The group began to murmur and all at once fell to their knees." As soon as they were done worshiping he looked the first one in the eye. "We thought Freiza would murder you as he did your father." "Well you thought wrong. You are looking at your king and your prince." For Trunks was now beside him. The group dropped once again to their knees and bowed then stood. "We are at your command my liege." Vegeta nodded. "Then use your scooters all of you. Freiza is reborn and here, along with a lot of people stronger than him." The crowd was almost shaking in terror. Meanwhile the Son family was being badgered by the Dragon to make the third and final wish. It was Gohan once again. "I wish.. For. for ..-  
  
(What will he wish for? Wait until the next chapter ha-ha No I am kidding if someone did that to me I would hunt them down and murder them.)  
  
I wish for access to an unlimited amount of Senzu beans. At least until the evil is banished from this planet." The dragon spoke its piece then disappeared and Gohan felt his pouch get impossibly heavier. "Good thinking." Goten whispered and Gohan nodded only. He was ashamed of the wish he had been thinking of making. He had come so close to wishing for immortality so he could be sure they would win or maybe it was just the want of the power. who knows. Gohan's eyes traveled over the crowd until his eyes stopped and locked with a young Saiyan woman. "It's you!" The crowd parted leaving the Saiyan looking him straight in the eyes. "It's me what?" Gohan just gaped and then finally said. "You're the girl of my dreams." Realizing then how that sounded he corrected. "From my dreams." But she blushed all the same. Saiyan's blushed? Now Gohan was scared. His tail wrapped around his waist he boldly walked past the crowned king and prince and past the warriors towards the girl. "Who are you?" "I am.. Allie." She said with hesitation. Gohan was feeling his insides swell. He knew why too. he was falling for this woman but he would have to continue questioning her. "Right. Everyone take hands." Vegeta shouted and the crowd somewhat confused did. Gohan reached out and stopped the lady before she could. Vegeta put one hand on the first guys shoulder and they disappeared. "What are you doing?" She asked as her raven black hair fell to her shoulders. Goten Goku and Bardock left taking Trunks Brolly and Radditz with them. It was just Gohan and the girl. (Incase you are wondering Dende is asleep or. was in bed.) "I want to know why you were the one in my dream." She looked at him red in the face. "I don't know. but what do they call you." He grinned one of his patent shy grin the fire in him going out as his insides iced over. "Son Gohan." Gohan now too embarrassed and shy to interrogate her put a hand on her shoulder and the two disappeared reappearing at the cave where the Saiyan's sat discussing things, such as strategy. He walked off into the room where his daughter sat waiting for him. "Daddy where did you go?" Gohan smiled ruffling her hair. "Just for a walk, don't worry. I won't leave you, nothing could make me." 'Except perhaps for a psyched up Cell Kamehameha wave.' Gohan had convinced the girl to lie back down under the covers and was about to join her when a sudden voice made him turn. "A good father like you is rare back home." It was Ally obviously. "You know.. You're kind of cute for a half blood.. Don't be so surprised I can tell." He turned red and stood up. "Say. after this is over.. If you don't return to Vegeta..we could. grab some food.. Get to know each other." This line would have been the end of it with any normal girl. "Oh come on Gohan you know as well as I do that we're meant for each other." He looked her over. She looked rather normal except for the one thing that no one would classify as normal. "We don't know each other!" As she approached he looked her in the eyes aware of his sleeping daughter behind him. Suddenly her tail wrapped itself around his and he almost fell to the ground. It felt good. so good. Gohan looked at her in the eyes and felt the female Saiyan kiss him on the neck. "Too fast! We've known each other for what. twenty minutes!?" She ignored him their tails connecting again sending pleasurable vibes up and down his body. Each time she seemed to heal his wounds physically and mentally. She kissed him on the lips as they left the dark cavern. They found an empty cavern in the back and they made love. Gohan experienced some many new things that could be done with his tail. Ally experienced some new things that most Saiyan males wouldn't do. some very pleasurable new things.  
  
As Gohan stumbled back into the bedroom silently that night and lie in bed beside his child he thought. 'She may have brother or sister in nine months. another child in this family would be bad. let's just hope all works out.' Gohan zoned off into space thinking about the woman and what she meant to him. They had barely known each other an hour and she had thought they were destiny's couple. maybe they were. only time would tell. Gohan let himself finally fell asleep. 


End file.
